


Terry and Horum

by The_Bloody_Seje



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Birthing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bloody_Seje/pseuds/The_Bloody_Seje
Summary: This is a roleplay turned into a story, so if things look choppy and very "back and forth", you know why. Also MPreg warning.





	Terry and Horum

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay turned into a story, so if things look choppy and very "back and forth", you know why. Also MPreg warning.

**This is one of the most drawn-out things I've ever done. And why is it fun? Because my friend and I had fun writing this out. I am sorry if it seems so different from my traditional writing, but two smut writers doing a co-write brings massive possibilities. I deeply encourage others to do the same.**

* * *

In a large mansion surrounded by an iron wall is where we find ourselves in a regular office with large bookshelves on both sides of the room.

Seated at the desk was a toned Garchomp, who looked peaceful with the paper in his hands. They were the usual forms. Stock claims that needed filing or some building forms that needed improvement if they were going to go ahead and start building.

Garchomp hummed, ready to get to work on them, before there was knocking at the door.

"Papa, can I come in?" called a male voice behind the door.

"Sure thing. It should be open." the dragon responded without looking away from his papers.

The door opened as the sounds of paws on the floor walked over before stopping at his desk. Smiling, he decided to humor his guest. "How are you, son?"

He looked over the desk and saw a young Delphox standing before him. The young lad was in every look feminine ,all the way down to his robes, but his voice helped confirm his gender. "I'm f-fine Dad. Just wondering if you weren't too busy."

"Nah, I can handle this later." the Garchomp replied setting the papers down. "What's on your mind?"

The Delphox rubbed his arm sheepishly. "I was wondering if...I could go...hang out with the maids..."

The Garchomp looked at his son with confusion. "Sure...but why? Are you bored? Do you want some company?"

"N-no! Just...feel like being around who we see everyday cleaning and such...Yeah..." He looked at his father with a bit of fear in his eyes.

His father arched an eyebrow at him, making him more scared before he nodded. "Alright, I don't see why not. Just let me know if you need anything."

The Delphox nodded before turning to leave. "I will, Dad." He closed the door behind him.

The Garchomp rubbed his chin. This wasn't the first time his son had odd requests. Indeed, the boy has asked for numerous things, such as clothes, shopping, perfume, or even going to a sleepover with some girl friends.

Honestly over the years he just figured his son was doing it to try and get a girls' attention, but the more he grew up, the more it seemed like there was something more. And the thought of what it could be ate him whenever his son left to do things he asked permission for.

'Maybe I should go see what he's really doing.' thought the Garchomp. With that on his mind, The Garchomp decided to drop his work for now. On the way out, his tail swiped at a name tag, reading 'Horum'.

Horum looked down the long halls and started walking to the lounge he had built for the maids for them to relax when off duty. Surprisingly, the lights were off except for the lounge's and he could see the shadows of the maids pushing on something.

'Wonder what they're doing.'

The closer he got, the more he could see that they were pushing against a fox-like figure. "W-wait girls! I don't know if I look good yet!"

"Oh come on! You look wonderful!" called one of them.

"I d-d-don't know if he'll like it!" he argued.

Horum's curiosity got the better of him and he looked inside to check. His eyes widened as inside he saw the maids putting a maid uniform on his son.

They seemed to be having right fun doing it. "Come on Terry!" the head maid insisted. "No need to be scared. Besides, your dad might like it."

Horum frowned and pushed the door open. "What's going on here!"

They all froze, Terry more petrified than them. Just like the maids, he was clad in uniform.

"Alright, who did it? Who made Terry wear this?" he asked looking at each maid.

They all turned to Terry, who looked down in shame

.

"Well!" he growled out.

"W-we...encouraged him...He asked to wear it..." one of them answered.

"Excuse me?" he asked again.

"He asked t-to wear it, sir!"

Horum turned to his son who kept looking at the floor. "Terry, is this true?"

Face ablaze in embarrassment, but glad he couldn't see it, Terry nodded.

Horum's eyes widened before his face hardened. "Please come to my office when you can. I'd like a word with you."

"...Okay dad..." he rubbed his arm and nodded.

Horum turned and walked out the lounge and to his office while slowly trying to come up with what he would even say. What could he say? 'Disown him? No. I'm better than that. Scold? He'll never be happy after...What about...?' The thought of seeing his son in that dress had crossed as...cute...Dare he even say, sexy.

He reached his office and shook his head before walking over and taking a seat. He didn't have to wait long before his son came in, still clad in the uniform with his head facing the floor.

"You...wanted to see me, dad?" he reminded, not looking up for a second.

Horum let out a deep breath to compose himself as he turned towards Terry. "Yes Terry. Now first off, I'm not mad."

The Delphox looked up in surprise. "You're...not mad?"

"No, but I do want answers. Now, is it true you wanted to put that on?"

Gulping, Terry nodded. "Yes, I w-wanted to try it on…"

Horum stood up straight in his chair. "Can you tell me when you were curious about trying on….female clothing?"

"Uh….Since I was a Braixen." he answered, glancing up at his father.

Horum's eyes widened. 'That's when he asked for all that stuff.'

"It kinda...came as a thought at first...then it grew…." Humming, Horum put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Go on son. Tell me everything."

Terry looked at the ground while twiddling his thumbs. "In a way, it all started before you adopted me."

(Flashback)

_I didn't really make that many friends when I was a Fennekin. Every time someone approached, they assumed I was a girl up until I spoke. No matter what I did, they all wanted me to be a girl._

_The more rejection I faced, the more I seemed to think I was hopeless in making friends…_

_Then….I found the Daycare Center...That old couple took me in...and I lived with the Pokemon that came and went. But it was like going through it all again except I couldn't run away…_

_Then….you came...and you didn't seem disgusted to see that I was a boy instead of a girl...I never felt so happy when you adopted me.._

(Flashback End)

Horum stared at his son in surprise with Terry keeping his face to the ground.

"You make me….happy...P-papa…" The Delphox sniffled, fighting back tears.

Horum shook his head at hearing his son close to tears and stood up before walking over and pulling him into a hug.

Terry hugged his father close, wiping his eyes. "D-do you...like me like this?"

"Terry, you look wonderful. I'm not bothered, just surprised that's all. So from now on, please don't feel the need to hide anything from me. I'll always love you."

He smiled and looked at his father in the face. "I love you too."

"So when you asked for all that stuff, you wanted to be more feminine?"

With a little blush, Terry nodded. "I don't feel right in boys clothes...It feels natural in stuff like this." He gestured to his maid outfit.

Horum nodded in agreement, while at the same time staring a little.

Then, Terry remembered something. "Oh yeah, and Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Could you...zip me up?" The Delphox turned around, revealing that the outfit wasn't completely secure. "I can't reach it."

"Oh! Sure." Horum walked closer and tried hooking a claw on the zipper and pulled it up while staring at Terry's soft and smooth fur on his back.

He kept it nice from all of his "moments" in the bathroom and was very grateful when the zipper reached the end. "Thank you."

"No problem at all." smiled Horum.

Terry grinned. "Do you...want to try something? I did wear this for you."

"Well, sure. Go right ahead." he nodded.

The Delphox hummed before he grabbed a duster. "There was a reason why the maids were "too busy to dust your office". I wanted to do it myself."

"Well go right ahead if you want to, son." smiled Horum who sat down at his chair.

Terry got to work immediately after, going to the bookcase and dusting those off first with his back turned to Horum.

'I can't believe I'm watching my son in a maid's outfit dusting my office.' he thought chuckling in his head.

Terry stretched as far as he would to get the top shelf done, getting on his toes to pull it off. The whole thing made his tail wag like a puppy.

Horum smiled at his son's excitement, but found his eyes drifting down his form.

The bottom portion of the uniform was open, and his tail was wagging it out of the way. His curves would be made out as he got to the finishing touches.

'He really does look like a woman.'

"All done there!" Terry moved on to the other pieces of furniture around the office, sometimes having to bend down to get a few hard-to-reach areas. All the while his soft and furry butt could be seen by Horum.

'He has a...nice...rear too….' Some raw instincts rose into Horum's mind, telling him very vulgar things. 'No! He's my son!' he shook his head to push the ideas in his head.

Temptation was a rather devilish thing. Terry finished around the room and he turned to the desk. "Mind scooting back a little? I need to get everything."

"Uh? Oh, sure." Horum pushed his chair back as Terry crouched down to get under the desk.

The Delphox sneezed, having caught a dust bunny. "Wow, didn't think there'd be this much."

"Well none of the maids ever cleaned under there."

"Hmmm. Looks like I'm the first." That carried more than one meaning as Terry went into cleaning. Great, up close, it was hard not to listening to those naughty voices.

'Look at that smooth firm ass.' Horum thought as it moved from side to side. 'Wonder how it feels on my-UGH!' His thoughts were getting to him, and the sight of something pink poked out from his belly.

"There, all done." smiled Terry as he stood up from under the desk before turning to his father.

"O-oh, that was fast." Horum checked under the desk to make sure, but before he could stop himself, "Oh, there's a little spot you missed."

"Really? Where?" Terry crouched down.

"You'll see it. Just right in there…." The Garchomp's shaft was slowly erecting to life the more his son shook his hips looking for that "spot".

"Where? I don't see it." spoke Terry looking all around the corners.

"Try looking a little deeper." Letting instinct drive his movements, Horum stood up from his chair and stood behind his son.

"I still don't see it." spoke Terry who's butt shook, making Horum's pink cock come out while throbbing from the sight of it.

"Oh you'll get it...Just like I'm gonna get the spot on you." The Garchomp chuckled before laying hands on his son's rear.

Terry jumped and felt his father's claws slowly move across his ass.

"Nice and soft like I thought…" Horum gave both cheeks a squeeze. He leaned down and rubbed his cheek against the fur with a hungry growl in his throat.

"Uh...P-papa? Terry asked, looking over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Just appreciating your hard work…" He looked at the Delphox's crack, noticing that pucker right away-pink amongst the creamy tan.

Terry shivered feeling the claws dig into his furry ass and his father's breath on it. "P-papa…"

"Don't worry son...Just let your daddy handle this spot….~" He moved in and licked Terry's taint from bottom to top.

"Ah!" Terry let out a gasp and gripped the carpet as his face felt warm. A new feeling in his body coursed through him like electricity. He felt it race down to his groin and felt ever more embarrassed as the pink cock slowly popped out of his fur while his father kept licking him back there.

Horum got a taste of that fruity perfume he caught his son wearing that one time. Or was it shampoo? Eh, he didn't care. It was good enough to try and push against his pucker for.

As he lapped at his son's hole, he pulled back and noticed a pink appendage slowly poking out from the front of his outfit.

"Getting...hard now, are we?" Horum asked between licks.

"P-papa! Don't look at it." Terry got out with a shy tone as his dick twitched from the cool air.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's natural if someone touches you like this." Breathing a bit more heavily at the sight of his son's arousal, Horum lightly grasped Terry's member.

Terry shivered and slowly panted as his father's claws moved across it gently and with care.

"You're bigger than I thought." The Garchomp commented, squeezing the knot at the base a bit.

Terry blushed while feeling touched hearing that and moaned as his father went back to licking at his pucker again.

Once the little crevice was slick with his saliva, Horum pressed his tongue on the boy's anus. He prodded it with the tip before pushing into the hole.

The Delphox gasped, feeling the wet muscle slip inside of his butt slowly. His cock twitched at the wet feeling and let out a moan as his father moved it in and out of his butt.

Horum's shaft pulsed a little beneath him as his son's taste got him horny enough to not think rationally. His saliva helped keep everything smooth for his tongue.

Terry started feeling hotter and found himself pushing his ass closer to his father with a flushed face.

The acceptance helped break that slight feeling of hesitation in Horum's mind. Now he would do as he so wanted. And he so wanted to show his son what a real man is like. He slowly pulled his tongue out and grinned at hearing his son let out a disappointed moan.

"C-come on Papa...I was really...liking that…"

"Don't worry...I'll give you something better than a tongue…~"

He stood up and that's when Terry felt something more hot and thick than a tongue rub against his ass. Chuckling, the Garchomp positioned himself right at that small hole he was about to spread open.

"This might hurt a little." he warned to his son.

Terry gulped to himself, bracing for it. "Alright...Do it, Papa."

Horum made sure he had a good grip on his son's soft ass before gritting his teeth as he started pushing the tip of his dick into the hole.

As expected, the burning pain hit the Delphox worse than any Water Gun. He whimpered a little to himself the further his father went.

Horum heard the whimpers and tried to go in gently, but the friction of his son's snug pucker was urging him to keep going.

"D-dad...don't slow down…" Despite the pain, there was a rising pleasure to this feeling of fullness.

"I won't…." Horum gritted out as he managed to bury half his dick in his son's ass and didn't plan on stopping just yet.

Terry cried out, not in pain but in surprise as how much fit inside him. That thought alone got some precum oozing out his member. It dripped from the tip of his cock and onto the carpet as Horum growled before pushing in another inch.

"Boy, you're t-tight…" the Garchomp stated, still going for every piece of meat he could put in his son. The more he got in the more he was eager to just go nuts, but didn't want to hurt his boy.

The young Delphox decided to help a bit by pushing his hips back to meet his father's.

Horum and Terry soon reached the middle with the Garchomp's cock buried completely in his son's tight hole.

Terry panted a bit faster now, getting adjusted to having someone sheathed in his ass.

"Your ass is so snug Terry." growled Horum who could feel his son's ass muscles squeeze his dick like he never expected.

"You're just...r-really big Papa…" He breathed out one more time before turning back. "You can start."

Horum nodded before pulling back with only the tip in and then pushed back in entirely.

Terry clenched a bit at the re-entry and held still.

Horum started going slow, pulling back and pushing back, marveling at how much tighter it seemed to feel inside his son each time he went back in.

The Delphox's ass was getting much more acquainted with this gentle pace and he asked for more. "Papa, faster."

The Garchomp nodded before thrusting quicker. His grip tightened on the boy's hips for leverage. That's when he spotted his chair and got a devious glint in his eyes. Lifting Terry off the floor, Horum took a seat, letting his son straddle his lap.

Terry moaned as the act made him slide down onto his father's cock and saw the position they were in. If even one person walked in, they'd see what they were doing in plain sight. And that little fantasy had him rising back up to the Garchomp's tip.

Horum grinned as he saw Terry rise up before the Delphox came back down on his dick and grabbed his hips to lend a hand. Whenever the boy went up, he pulled back and when he came down he would thrust up.

Terry moaned louder as his dick flopped up and down each time he moved and his ass was burning with pleasure.

"Having f-fun?" the Garchomp asked, his son looking to enjoy this a lot.

"Yes! More Papa! Don't stop!" he moaned.

"Ah ah. When you wear that uniform, you call me something else." grinned Horum.

Terry whined at this a little. "S-sir?"

"Nope." Horum leaned up to Terry's ear. "Master."

That got a shudder out of the Delphox. "I'll t-try...master…"

"Now, what do you want me to do my sexy little servant?" he asked with a husky tone while reaching up and rubbing his erect nipples behind the uniform.

Hissing in pleasure, Terry stumbled with his response. "I….w-want you to...to.."

"To what? Speak clearly."

"I want you to fuck me, master!" the Delphox exclaimed, looking back at his father with lust in his eyes.

"There we go." Horum grabbed Terry's hips again before bringing him back down onto his dick, eliciting a surprised and lovely moan from his son. He didn't stop at just there and brought him back up, slamming him back down and earning a gasp this time.

"Whenever you put that on, you are my slutty maid, got it?" he growled bouncing his son on his lap faster with their hips making loud sounds with each touch.

"Y-yes Papa!" Terry cried in response, tongue lolled out to the side. His cock stayed up straight with so much pressure built up it felt like it might explode. "Master! I'm cumming!"

Horum snarled before forcing his dick inside of his son balls deep, feeling his own orgasm fast approaching. "Go a-ahead and cum…!"

Terry cried out loud enough to be heard around the mansion as his knot expanded and his sperm shot into the air with some landing on the desk and carpet.

"You're c-cleaning that up~...!" The Garchomp felt his preseed leaking like a faucet inside his son, and knew it'd be a matter of time before the dam burst.

"Yes Master!" Terry cried out as he kept bouncing, feeling his father's precum and knew he was close to losing it. Just to help out, he squeezing as tight as he would without causing discomfort to that fat shaft.

"Gah! You want my sperm! Take it!" he roared slamming Terry all the way on as his cock widened as he felt his sperm start shooting into the tight anus.

The Delphox sighed in bliss, bouncing slowly to milk every drop out his father. His ass muscles squeezing Horum's cock like they were milking it. His seed splattered everywhere, filling up Terry's stomach even.

They stayed like that with Terry twitching from the amount before the seed stopped flowing.

The Garchomp was left panting in his afterglow. Then, rational thought came back. "You...okay, son…?"

"Yes….Papa…." Terry got out with a smile as he carefully lifted up from his father's shaft and moaned feeling it plop out as he braced himself using the desk and felt some of the sperm trickle from his ass.

"Good…" The sight of a well-filled butt got a chuckle out of Horum. He just fucked his adopted son and they both liked it. Hell, he loved it.

"I'll get to work on this mess, master…" Terry got out while wobbling a little feeling his butt was sore.

The Garchomp thought to himself for a moment as he watched his son. 'Terry…'

He walked over and just hugged his son from behind before he could move away.

"H-huh? Dad?"

"I love you, son. More than ever with this experience." Horum explained. He leaned in and kissed Terry on the cheek with a smile. "Don't worry about this, I'll have one of the maids clean it."

"Oh….S-so what now then..?" the Delphox asked, enjoying the hug all the same.

"Well, since you like being a girl. Why don't you let daddy take his little princess on a shopping spree?"

Terry's tail immediately went into overdrive at the thought of shopping. "You mean it!? We can go?!"

"Sure. Just gotta put some clean clothes on and we can leave right now."

"I'll do it now!" With dust in his wake, Terry dashed off to grab some casual clothes to put on, coming back with a form-fitting shirt and skinny jeans.

Horum chuckled as he grabbed his coat. "Let's go."

The Delphox boy nodded before following his father to the car.

The Garchomp didn't take long getting to the garage; what car to pick took longer than expected. But nonetheless, they got going in a convertible.

They drove down the countryside and to the town with Terry bouncing in excitement in the passenger's seat. The mall itself, when they arrived was filled to the brim with shoppers. Horum parked first before leading his son along.

They walked through the large crowds with Horum making sure he didn't lose sight of his son who was already drooling at what he should get.

'Dresses….some lingerie….Oh! And maybe I'll get my hands on that one-piece suit….Oh how I want that suit…' Terry turned to his father. "Dad, where do we go first?"

"Well you're the one being spoiled, so I'm following you."

Well that changed everything. Terry immediately pointed out the store nearby, mainly for women's clothing. "There's some dresses I would try in there."

"Then let's go." grinned the Garchomp. Not soon after, the Delphox dragged Horum along to the store in question. Inside was all sorts of fancy dresses and the likes.

Terry's eyes lit up as he bounced all around, grabbing dresses to try on while handing them to his dad.

The load got bigger the more they walked around and Horum was thankful he was naturally strong to carry everything. "Look", he interrupted while Terry was explaining something, "why don't we go to a changing room to see which ones you want?"

"That's exactly where we're going to next." he beamed ushering his father near the back of the store with the clothes pile.

No one seemed to be around here as the Garchomp sat down on the waiting bench with the dresses. Terry would grab one dress and zip into the stall to try each one on. He made sure to pose for his father in each dress, gathering opinions when he could.

Horum couldn't help but get a little hot down there the more Terry frequented out the changing room, his judgments getting more and more vulgar.

Then it really reached a peak when Terry walked out in a black sleeveless dress with matching earrings.

"Oh that's it." The Garchomp announced, standing up and bringing Terry along back into the changing room. He made sure the door was locked before turning and holding Terry by the shoulders.

"Papa, what're you-"

"Quiet." Horum slowly explored his son's body, soaking in the image of his Terry looking like a girl fit for a ball.

Terry blushed feeling his father's claws over his form. "Papa…."

"You look stunning in that outfit. Truly if you went out more often, you might make every guy drool over you."

Terry blushed at the praise before gasping as his father started planting soft kisses around his neck.

"Just looking at you in those outfits made me this hard." he looked down and Terry saw the large bulge in his pants. "And I'm more than ready to use it~."

Now this was something. Fucking in a public place where anyone can hear them...The Delphox was on his knees, rubbing up that bulge quicker than his running.

"Aw, that must feel so painful. Let me fix that." he purred pulling the zipper down and reaching in before fishing out the pink dick in his hands and saw it was throbbing for release.

"If you don't do something, I might just attack you." he grinned with lust in his eyes.

Not wanting to cause a ruckus to get them kicked out yet at the same time wondering what he meant by that, Terry teasingly licked the tip of his father's shaft.

Horum growled, but also grinned seeing his son get a little cocky as he slowly dragged his tongue across the large girth. His claws met the boy's head and scratched behind his ears as a way of saying good job.

Terry giggled and slid his tongue across the tip while rubbing the bottom with both paws.

"Keep teasing...c-come on, I dare ya…." the Garchomp challenged.

And accepting it Terry did. He focused licking on the tip while slowly caressing the bottom and could tell his father was just about done with playing around.

And he was. In that instant, Terry found himself pinned to the door, Horum tearing his jeans off and moving that bothersome dress out the way of his prize.

Terry blushed and felt vulnerable as his father didn't waste anytime and started lapping at his ass. The taste from earlier was not yet gone, so it was without a doubt fast when the Garchomp buried his snout into his son's anus and tongue-fucked him.

The Delphox bit his finger to try and stifle his moans as his father's tongue swirled around his loose hole while his own cock started standing up from smelling his musk in the enclosed space.

Horum murred at the combination of tastes, digging in as deep as he would go before pulling out.

Terry panted a little with disappointment before finding his father's dick shoved in front of his face.

"Suck. Now."

The boy looked at the cock in front of him before smiling and doing as commanded. He trailed his tongue around the bottom of it before sliding his mouth onto the tip and bobbed his head while rubbing the sides with his paws.

Finding this satisfactory, the Garchomp pushed on his son's head to get him further on his manhood.

Terry tried relaxing his throat to accommodate more of the cock as he slid another inch inside.

"A-agh...I said suck it…." Horum grumbled, pushing hips hips forward to get Terry closer to meeting his crotch.

Terry tried obliging and used his lips to suck on the cock while licking the tip. His throat was spread to its limits the further he got to his father's belly scales.

Horum growled feeling his son's throat slide over his dick like it was his own ass.

The Delphox tried his best to get those last inches in, but it'd be too risky. So he took what he could handle and started moving his head back before going back across the length. He felt those claws on his head pet him in appreciation, so he stuck to doing this.

"Damn. This is amazing." grunted Horum shuddering as he slowly moved his hips a little. He watched his shaft slowly slide out from that tight muzzle before feeling warmth encompass him once more. It was growing to be a lot than he was hoping from this and he buckled forward.

Terry gagged a little feeling more of his dad's cock shoved down his throat and tried staying calm while breathing with his nose. He swore he would feel a hot tear trying to come out, but that would just be his ears heating up.

Horum hummed and slowly started to pull his dick back, which Terry took as the chance to take in more oxygen.

"You ready….?" the Garchomp asked, waiting on his son to have his breath back.

"Yeah." nodded Terry getting enough air in his lungs.

"Good." He forced the Delphox back against the door, aiming his shaft at that slightly open pucker. "Cause I'm gonna rut you like a bitch in heat."

A pleasing chill went down Terry's spine at his father's words. His tail instinctively moved out the way. "W-well...go on Papa…..Rut me…."

Horum growled before pressing the tip at his son's hole, pushing it in with both groaning at the familiar snug fit. Halfway in without difficulty had a spare shot of precum wet Terry's ass muscles nicely.

"Ah…" Terry let out a low moan before they heard someone enter the stall next to this one.

The customer seemed to be female as their mumbling tone was high in pitch. She was quiet, but seemed to think to herself. Not like Horum would develop a care for it. His son needed a pounding and he was gonna give it.

That's why he pushed in till the rest of his cock was buried in Terry's hole with said Delphox stifling to keep his moan silent. Just to add to it, he caressed the Delphox's face and shushed him quietly. He knew there's be a problem if he'd be too loud, so he would just have to deal with being fucked like this till they finished or got caught.

Whichever came first.

He slowly slid back before slamming back inside, making Terry yelp from the sudden move.

"Shhh….You gotta be quiet, son." Horum mumbled, doing it again to get the pace going. "Unless you want someone to find us." he growled the last part in a husky tone.

Gulping, he replied in a whisper, "I'll...t-try Papa….just keep going….~"

Horum gladly obliged as he started moving in and out of his son's ass with said Delphox holding onto the wall behind him even though his father was holding him up with his feet not touching the ground.

The door's hinges groaned a bit as they went on. All the while trying to stay silent even though Horum felt his son's insides were tighter than before.

'Looks like he's eager for someone to walk in on us.' Regardless, the Garchomp made sure he was gonna at least dump his load inside of this ass. Caught in the act or not. That girl from earlier was completely silent.

"P-papa….faster…" pleaded Terry reaching out and grabbing his father's shoulders while moving his hips against his thrusts. His shaft was oozing pre onto his belly fur.

Horum didn't verbally respond. He only did as requested, with a growl added to it. He started pulling back and slamming back inside while leaning in and nibbling on his son's neck with without stopping.

Trying to keep quiet was seeming impossible with all these areas being pleasured on Terry. His ass being pounded was the real driving factor as he bit back moans. His tail wagged furiously as his mind was slowly going fuzzy with each thrust.

The Garchomp wasn't much help keeping it down. Those growls would no doubt go over to the stall next to them and she'd probably walk in on them or report them to mall security or something. Which just made him growl in his son's ear as his thrusts became even more harder and faster.

"P-papa!" Terry cried, his cock ready to blow. Horum immediately shushed him again without another word and kept going, that squeezing of his son's anal passage getting him closer.

"I'm almost there. Just keep it together." he whispered before he started sucking on his son's neck.

"B-but I….Mmmmm!" The sucking brought him new pleasure that coursed through his body like a tingly energy drink. His member responded in earnest and shot up precum that landed on his father's chest.

"Don't worry. We'll cum together." grunted Horum who kept up his pace while rubbing his chest against Terry's with his nipples rubbing against the hard skin. The dual stimulation of scales on fur helped bring father and son to a synced climax.

They groaned as Terry's seed shot across Horum's chest with his own sperm dousing his son's anus like before. The Delphox reached his afterglow sooner than his dad, whom went on for about another few minutes before his orgasm pewtered out.

Horum carefully pulled out with Terry moaning, feeling the hot seed drip from his ass again. "You really...like it when I do that, don't you son…?"

"Yes...Papa…." smiled Terry murring as he braced himself with the wall to stand up. His dress looked ruffled to hell, but he didn't care. He was still gonna get it if it brought his dad to something like this.

The Garchomp sighed before peeking over to the next stall, seeing that the girl was gone. "Think we scared her…"

"I don't know, but I am glad we didn't get our mess on the clothes." smiled Terry holding the dress up.

"Yep...Why don't we go pay before we get banned?"

"Alright." smiled Terry before his father left and made sure not to slip on the pools of cum and precum on the floor as they grabbed the dresses he wanted.

Horum paid for everything with credit, as cash would just get him unnecessary attention these days. Bags in hand, he walked out the store with his slightly wobbling son in front. "So where to next?"

"I was thinking either lingerie, or swimsuits?" Terry pondered.

The Garchomp smirked at this. "How about seeing you in some nice swim wear before I get to gawk at you in some naughty clothes?"

"Oh fine. But I won't pick anything covering." teased Terry as they walked into a store with swimsuits displayed up front and on the racks. "Hmm, wonder if they have anything in red…"

"They probably do, son. Just have to look."

Terry started bouncing around like before while Horum took a seat since he knew his son would find anything cute or just drop dead eye catching. And sure enough, the Delphox was back with more clothing to try on not too long after.

"Ready to check them out already?" The Garchomp teased.

"Yup!" grinned Terry before they walked to the back for the changing rooms. "And no peaking~."

"Oh I'm sure I won't…" Horum fibbed before his son walked into the stall. Already, he was thinking of how those snug swimsuits would fit him….Mmmm...

He shook his head and sat there so he could pay close attention.

Terry came out after a few moments, clad in a royal blue swimsuit that literally showed off his hips and butt. The back portion of the bottom basically caved into his crack and accented his cheeks more.

Horum growled in approvement as Terry spun around so he could look at it from all sides.

"You like it?" the Delphox asked, pausing with his back turned.

"Oh yeah." grinned the Garchomp. He watched as Terry sauntered back inside, having grabbed another to try on.

It took only a minute before he came back out with a white string bikini that covered his nipples under the fur while the bottom part covered his dick as shown by the bulge.

Horum would already imagine what he'd do to his son if he wore that to their swimming pool on a hot day. But for now, he would let him keep going with the modeling.

Terry grinned at seeing his father stare at him with hunger and went back in for one more.

"Might wanna hurry up there, son….Papa can't hold it much longer before he needs to let loose again…" the Garchomp warned, feeling his cock rise back to life inside of his genital slit.

"What about this?" Terry opened the door and Horum swore he had raised a perverted son. This time he was wearing a red sling bikini that showed off so much skin it was amazing how Horum didn't jump him right there and then.

"How do I put this….?" The Garchomp stood up, walking over to his son slowly. "If you wear this...at any time at home…." He leaned down to whisper in the Delphox's ear. "I'd fuck you on the spot."

"Well…" Terry leaned near his father's head. "Why don't you?"

"Because I don't want us to get banned, and I'd rather wait till we stop by the next store before losing myself while you wear something too damn sexy."

"Well...I guess I could wait….for now~." Terry went to grab the swimsuits he picked out so they would go pay. Again Horum paid with credit and they were out the door hefting the extra bags, which Horum used to hide his slightly calmed down erection.

"Time for the lingerie~..." The Delphox felt more excited for this than ever as they went inside to observe the stocks. Terry drooled a little at the assortment and didn't know where to start.

"Why not start with the ones you can pass off for sleep?"

"Because I wanna find the ones where I don't need for sleep." grinned Terry sending a wink to his dad as he walked through an aisle.

"Touche…" Horum walked with him, watching all the stuff they walked past. He also carried anything Terry wanted and handed it to him, and it didn't take long before he was holding a massive pile. 'All this stuff….He better hope I don't go crazy….Might end up tearing most of them to shreds…'

"Alright." Terry's voice snapped the Garchomp out of his thoughts and he saw that the boy was ready.

Horum and Terry walked to the changing rooms with the Garchomp sitting down as his son carried some of the lingerie into the stall with himself.

'And now, I play the waiting game….' He didn't have to wait terribly long before the Delphox came back out the stall. 'Sweet mother of Arceus….'

"What do you think, Papa~? Good?" That opinion would have to wait a second. Horum was enjoying the sight of his son in some skin-tight panties that hugged his hips so well it was like he wasn't even wearing anything.

Terry giggled as his father looked like he was trying to restrain himself. "I found something even better."

"Like...what…?" he asked in a dazed tone.

Terry grinned and slipped back inside while Horum looked around to make sure no one was staring. He wouldn't dare try to get them banned from coming here. This place was a shoe-in.

"How about this~." Terry came out, this time wearing a purple corset that hugged his waist and made his hips stand out with a pair of fishnet stockings on his bare legs.

The Garchomp was busy trying to keep his cock from jumping out again. "I-it's...really...tight-looking...son...Any more before I...you know…?"

"Well I have a few more I wanna try, but I don't want us to get in trouble. I'll show them off later." he smiled sending Horum a wink before walking back into the stall.

"Good…." With that, the erection that threatened the dragon's viability calmed down inside him, allowing him to relax as his son stepped out the changing room with his clothes of choice.

As they walked to pay for the lingerie, Horum was thanking Arceus himself he didn't take his son in front of everyone. But if he ever wore that swimsuit out in the open, NO HOLDING BACK! NONE! When they got out, he decided to ask, as the bags threatened to fall off,

"All done?"

"Yup! Thank you Papa!" he leaned over and kissed Horum on the cheek as they walked back to the car.

The Garchomp chuckled. That felt like getting a kiss from his wife. If he ever had one. Regardless, he let them both in his car and they drove back home.

But he would occasionally glance at his son who was smiling and realized they might have looked like a couple.

'Heh, all he needs is an apron and wedding dress.' he chuckled in his head. 'Perfect wife material….' The drive seemed shorter the more he daydreamed when they pulled in, the garage opening and closing behind them.

Some of the maids arrived to help them with the bags while they whispered to themselves at taking a glance in some of them.

Before they would get too many ideas for his future plans, Horum dismissed them to put the bags away, wanting a word with Terry.

Both father and son went to the kitchen to get some food with Horum just getting himself some coffee. Terry went for a quick sandwich, as he was sure he wouldn't need much right this second.

They sat down at the table right across from each other. Silence filled the room, occasional coughing and snorts ringing through the room. When Horum finished his coffee, he spoke.

"Terry, as you know, we won't be like a father and son now."

The Delphox finished his sandwich before replying, "Huh? How come?"

"Well, after what just happened. Now I can't see you as my young feminine son, but a hot, sexy, feminine son who I swear could make any guy fall for him with just some slight touches."

Terry blushed a little at that. "Aww, you're just saying that Papa."

"No, I'm dead serious. If you dressed completely up with just a dash of makeup, I'd have to hire bodyguards so some fool doesn't lose it just looking at you. Heck, just seeing your ass would be enough for any of them to mount you and take you right then and there."

He looked shocked at that. "I have that effect? Hmm…."

"Now hold on. If you start going out to find a boyfriend, I'm coming with. No son of mine is going to get groped and used by some pervert." he growled.

"U-uh….That's...not what I was thinking….but good to know…." Now Terry had to think again.

"Really? Then what is it?" Horum asked leaning in.

The Delphox jumped a bit at the proximity. "I...uh….was thinking about...um…"

"About?"

"What it'd be like….if we had…." He gulped before saying, "if we...had went on a date…."

Horum leaned back. "A date? You want us to go out in public on a date?"

"N-no, I was just thinking….how we'd be as a couple...You know?" Most of his reasoning came from the fact that he looked a lot like a girl, so maybe if he hid that in public, then they would pull it off.

Horum held a serious look that made Terry wonder if he asked too much and closed his eyes.

"Sounds like it'd be fun." The answer brought hope in the Delphox's eyes.

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah, you do want to be treated like a woman, right?"

"When you put it that way, yeah...It'd feel better instead of being uncomfortable. Do you think we could try it soon?"

"Well why not tonight? I definitely wanna see my sexy daughter in her outfits. That sound alright with you?"

Terry's tail wagged and he nodded. "Yes." While inside feeling happy being called his daughter.

"So, why don't we see the rest of those clothes while I go get us some reservations, hmm?" Horum proposed, standing up from his chair.

"I'm on it, thanks Papa!" smiled Terry before bolting to his room for the clothes to show off.

The Garchomp chuckled to himself before going to a phone, calling up that restaurant nearby and securing a table for him and Terry at 8 O'Clock sharp.

'Man, I wonder what dress he'll put on.' Horum thought to himself. TV didn't feel important to watch to pass time, and he was just eager to see. So of course, he waited in his armchair.

Time clicked on by, and after a minute, the sound of rushing footsteps came down before Terry was there in his dress of choice.

"What do you think, Papa?" the boy asked. The Delphox was clad in the most snug dress he would find. Red in color, it helped with bringing out his eyes. Horum figured the only way someone would see that this woman in front of him was a guy if they actually touched the crotch.

"I…can't…"

"What? You don't like it?"

"I can't...describe how much...I love it into words…." The Garchomp walked over to Terry, marveling just how much the outfit accented his body. "My Arceus you could be a model."

The Delphox giggled. "If I was, I'd be a model for you, Papa." Then, he got up in his father's face. "I'll look good for you as a model, wouldn't I~?"

"Be careful. One wrong word and I might take you on the table right here, right now." he growled wrapping his arms around Terry's waist.

"Mmm...Much as I'd like that, you're right...So, when do we leave? I had to clean up; you have too much to give." Terry giggled again at that.

"Well our reservations are scheduled for 8, meaning I can use the time to clean up and get dressed. Care to join?"

"Sure, Papa." They both went back upstairs to the bedrooms, Horum's being the Master bedroom and naturally the biggest of them all. Terry and Horum started getting undressed before walking into the bathroom.

Inside was a bathtub and a stand-in shower. The tub was more personal, and thus smaller, so they went for the shower.

Horum started the water while Terry grabbed the bar of soap close by.

"Time to clean you up, Papa." The Delphox smiled widely before stepping under the water.

"Heh, alright. But I think you're more dirty." he chuckled showing his back to Terry who lathered his paws up with the soap. Soon after, his scales were being scrubbed down with the boy's soft, soapy hands.

"Mmm, that feels nice." smiled Horum as he slowly relaxed with his son's paws and the hot water across his back. His arms fell slack on his sides and he leaned forward a tad to keep the feeling going. Those were angel hands, dammit.

"Wow Papa. Your muscles are so tense and firm." spoke Terry who wondered what it would feel like to sleep against his chest.

"When you're...me, you kinda have to deal with it…." His tail whipped to the wall, fully relaxed now. "Alright. Let me clean you up."

"Alright, but be gentle~" he whispered in his father's ear before handing him the soap.

Horum got the innuendo quickly and chuckled gravely. He lathered his claws up, being sure not to let it fall before placing them on Terry's back. He moved his claws around the soft fur with the tips slightly scratching Terry's back.

The Delphox felt a chill run down his spine as those scratches left him wanting more. He leaned in closer and shuddered as the feeling went faster.

"Keep...g-going…" Terry bent a little, showing the dried semen on his buns and thighs.

"I got a better idea." Horum started putting plenty of soap over his erect cock which sprouted after seeing his son tease him and slowly rubbed it against Terry's ass.

Feeling the heat that came off his father's shaft, the Delphox bent over more. "I like this idea~..."

Horum knew he could slam balls deep into his son right now, but it was his turn for teasing. So instead of sliding in, he just used his dick like a loofah around the dry semen on his son's thighs and ass.

The rubbing had Terry whimper as his cock started to erect under him. Occasionally he'd feel his father's tip poke at his balls, making his cock spring out faster as the hot water going down his back was making it harder to stay calm.

Horum knew he was basically making his son riled up for a whole night, but they still had dinner to go to, so he made sure every part of the boy's legs were clean first. He pulled his cock back before lathering soap onto his son's legs using his claws.

"P-papa~...Come on….Don't leave me hanging…." Terry pleaded, feeling his shaft twitch with his heartbeat.

"Now now, we can't get dirty again. But I can help you with that." Horum crouched down and moved to the front of his son's groin and saw the dick twitch with need.

The Delphox felt a little anxious seeing his father so close to his member, those teeth coming to mind immediately. "B-be gentle, okay…?"

"Don't worry, I will." nodded Horum before opening his mouth and bringing his tongue out to the tip of his son's swollen dick. Precum dripped onto the shower floor and washed away to the drain. Curious, the Garchomp took a lick at it.

Terry shivered while Horum's tongue brought the substance to his mouth. It was salty, as all preseed, but it had a spicy tang to it. Not bad. He licked at it for more, lightly suckinng on the tip to stimulate it.

"Ah!" Terry moaned holding onto the walls as his knees shook. His father kept lapping at the tip while enjoying the taste of the clear liquid. The Delphox put a hand on Horum's head, using him for leverage to stay up as the wall was slippery.

Horum grinned and this time slid his head closer while licking the underside of the red cock.

"Papa…..I-it….feels…." Now his preseed was oozing all over the Garchomp's head without much pause, the constant pleasure getting him closer to the edge.

Horum could tell his son was close and started dragging his tongue around the sides while flicking the tip before bringing his claws up and gently touching them while he licked.

"PAPA! I h-HAVE TO…!" Terry buckled into the Garchomp's snout, the throbbing in his cock making him see stars.

"Go ahead Terry." Horum carefully brought the front of his snout around the cock without touching it with his teeth and started to lightly suck on it.

With a silent scream, the Delphox unloaded a wad of semen in his father's mouth, thrusting a little for more pleasure.

Horum opened his mouth and felt his son's load shoot in and made sure to catch as much as he could before the rest was washed down the drain.

Exhausted a bit, Terry slumped forward, basically shoving his crotch into his father's face. He looked down when he realized this. "S-sorry...about that…"

"Don't worry. Besides, looks like that did the job." he joked seeing his son's cock slowly go flaccid before standing up.

"That seems so…." Getting his breath back, the Delphox got back on his feet, noticing the water had gotten cold. He shivered and jumped back as his dad went ahead and turned the faucet off. "T-thanks."

"No problem, princess. Now, let's get dry and ready. Dinner's in 20 minutes."

Terry nodded and followed his father out of the bathroom before leaving to his room to get ready while Horum dried his skin off.

The Garchomp felt a little...what's the word? Euphoric, for some reason. Maybe it had something to do with calling his son 'princess'. In any regard, he looked around to see if there was anything he needed for this date. He walked to the dresser and opened the middle which is where he had suits and pants for special occasions. Should they get a little frisky, he should wear something form-fitting...

'Hmm, maybe I better take this serious. Sure fun is fun, but I wanna make my little girl feel special. I need to show him that I can rock his world, and be gentle.' though the Garchomp. So, he chose some semi-formal clothing: a blazer with snug dress pants. It'll do for now. The clock read "7:45".

"Better get in these and with my date." he chuckled saying date and started slipping the clothes on. Securing everything to look decent, Horum took the time to look himself over in the mirror. Nice body, he thought, before leaving his room.

He walked downstairs and saw Terry wasn't around which meant he was still getting dressed. "Terry? Come on, princess, we don't have too much time to spare!"

"Coming Papa!" called Terry running down the stairs in a pair of high-heels that matched his dress.

"Now that's what I call a beautiful girl ready for prom. Now let's go." Horum walked his daughter to the car and got them on the road in moments.

As they pulled up to the restaurant, Horum got out first and walked to the other side before opening the door for Terry like a gentleman.

"Thanks Papa." The Delphox made sure he was steady in his heels before holding out his arm.

Horum hooked his arm with his daughter's before walking to the restaurant. "Easy on calling me Papa. Tonight, just call me by my first name Horum."

"Oh...Uh okay….Da-Horum…" Looks like it might be a little difficult for the "girl".

They walked up to the maitre'd who was an Ampharos who noticed them. "Hello there! Do you have a reservation?" he asked the two.

"We have one for two. I'm Horum."

The Electric type looked at the list on his clipboard before gasping. "Oh! Right this way, mister and miss!"

He grabbed some menus and started walking into the restaurant as Horum and Terry followed while Terry looked at the fancy restaurant in awe.

"H-horum... This place is…"

"It's very extravagant, I know." It pretty much was; the furniture, the design, the lighting, all the way to the silverware and dishes when they sat down.

"A waiter will see you in a moment." The Ampharos bowed politely and walked away.

Horum held a chair out for Terry who smiled and took it while Horum took the seat across from him.

"So, princess. What would you like to eat?" the Garchomp asked, grabbing a nearby menu.

"O-oh", the 'princess' comments were getting to Terry, "I was thinking a salad with w-water…"

"Nope. I'm spoiling you. No need to feel like a foreigner with food. Order something serious."

"But Pa-Horum….you already spoiled me earlier. I don't want to ask too much."

"Nonsense! You haven't overstepped yourself yet. Besides, this is your first time going out with me, princess."

'My face is probably a tomato.' thought the Delphox who could practically see himself blushing through his fur while trying to hide behind the menu. There were some good things for a meal on it, and a salad had many choices for itself too.

"Um….how about the grilled salmon?" he suggested.

"Hmm...Sounds like an appetizer to me….Alright, I'll have steak."

After picking their choices, they set the menus down just as the waiter came back with a pad and pen.

"And what will it be?" their waiter asked, being a well-dressed man.

"I'll have the grilled salmon for an appetizer with a steak as the main course." spoke Horum.

"Excellent choice. And what will it be for the Mrs?"

Terry blushed. 'I really do look like a woman.' He smiled in joy before clearing his throat to try and make it high pitch before replying. "I'll have some assorted meats with salad and water, please and thank you."

"Good choice. Your orders will be out directly." The waiter scribbled the last detail before bowing away to the kitchen.

Horum chuckled. "Nice acting. I think you should try that voice more often. Well, unless it gets out of hand." he remarked.

"What do you mean?" Terry asked with his fake voice.

Horum nodded to the left with his head. Terry turned slightly and swore he saw several males and even a few women look at him with grins and even lustful smiles. Heck, even a few winked or waved in his direction. "That's what I mean. Your voice is lovely and it gets attention. Hell, you've got my attention….in more ways than one~..."

Terry blushed at the attention and turned back to his father and could see it in his eyes a primal lust. He glanced at the table and had a good idea his father was getting warm down there.

"Now we wait for the food…." Horum relaxed in his seat, keeping his legs open to remain comfortable.

Terry nodded and gave a fox-like grin as he slid his foot out of one of his heels before raising it up under the table.

The Garchomp was curious at the look before he felt something fuzzy and soft run up his leg. He gave a grin to Terry before feeling the foot slowly move towards his groin.

"Getting a little f-frisky, huh?" Horum asked, leaning forward to hide his growing erection from passerby.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Terry tilted his head with feign ignorance and a teasing glint in his eye.

"Wanted to cop a feel on some meat before your plate arrived?"

"Maybe~..." he purred under his breath with half-lidded eyes.

"Suuuure. Why not get a quick one before the food comes?" The Garchomp licked his lips sensually at his "date".

"Mmm, not a bad idea~" Terry slipped under the table, bringing the cloth down to avoid any protrusions before grabbing onto his father's thighs. Taking in his thick male scent, the Delphox took a quiet lick of the dragon's manhood.

Horum hissed and held his menu up in front of his face as he felt Terry lick across the tip and sides while caressing his balls.

"You have some tasty meaty, Papa~." Terry quietly moaned from below.

"I'll get you back later you little minx~." he whispered with lust back before gasping as he felt Terry start sucking on the tip. He made sure no one looked his way before petting his "daughter's" head in appreciation. "But enjoy Papa's meat, Princess."

"Of course~." The Delphox slowly descended on the musky cock, taking deep whiffs and losing himself in it. He had to make sure not to get too far or he'd pop a hard-on that'll cause problems. He kept licking around the sides while sucking on tip like he was begging for the cum-which he was.

Right when Horum would warn his "daughter" of his impending orgasm, the kitchen door opened, making the dragon panic a little and push the Delphox back under the table.

"Your meal, sir." spoke the waiter with the plates.

"Thank you very much." The Garchomp took his plate and sat Terry's down on "her" side.

"Hmm...Where is your date, sir?"

"O-oh, uh...She said she needed to powder her nose…"

The waiter nodded and walked away while Horum groaned and felt his dick twitch inside Terry's mouth.

"Y-you almost got me caught…." the Garchomp blissfully grumbled while looking down. Terry smiled with some cum dribbling from his lips with Horum just letting out a hushed chuckle. The dragon gestured for the "vixen" to return to "her" seat.

Terry made sure to swallow any semen in his mouth and wiped any off his mouth before coming back out from under the table while sending a smile to "her" father.

"Eat your food princess. It'll get too cold." Horum stated before grabbing some silverware and digging in.

"Alright, Horum." Terry grabbed his own utensils and started eating his food. The dining went by smoothly, some flirting and teasing here and there, and they were done in no time.

After paying for the meal, they headed back to the car with Horum caressing Terry's clothed ass while hugging him close to his side.

"Such a sexy-looking princess you are~." the Garchomp teased, squeezing a cheek at random.

"Ooh! Papa, wait till we get home." purred the Delphox rubbing his father's chest while feeling his body shudder at the claw's feeling.

"You know I can't wait with a body like that." Regardless, he opened the doors for them to get in before driving back home.

As they got closer to home both were getting eager and felt their bodies get warmer while imagining all the things the other would do. It took a lot for Horum not to pop another stiffy on the way, lest it be wasted. He wanted this last session to mean something for some reason.

As soon as they parked the car and got out, they ran through the halls and straight to Horum's bedroom. The owner of said room locked the door behind them, practically tearing those clothes off his bodies before bringing his son into a kiss.

Terry started moaning right away as he held onto his father while feeling said Garchomp's claws run up and down his back. He felt the need to take off his clothing, so he got his arms free of the dress. Horum gladly helped push it down with Terry throwing the high heels to the side of the room before resuming the kiss.

Their tongues met with a fiery passion, wrestling sloppily with the clear winner pinning everything down in the Delphox's mouth. Terry shivered as his father pushed him over to the bed without stopping while at the same time trailing his claws across the furry chest and lightly brushing against his nipples.

"P-papa...Don't t-tease….~" the boy whined, looking at his father butterfly kiss him.

"Nope. You teased me at the restaurant, my turn." he growled into Terry's ear before he started nibbling on it.

The Delphox, feeling only slight regret, shivered in desire as his father laid waste on his ear lobe. His body was burning up as his cock stood up while he also felt his asshole throbbing with need. His face heated up as he panted, arousal the least of his worries. He needed his Papa.

Now.

"P-papa….~"

"Yes?" Horum grinned seeing the lust and desperation in his little princess and could tell he was going nuts.

"Please….rut me like I'm your bitch…~ I need it…." Terry bit his lip and wiggled against Horum's stomach.

"Anything for my little princess." Horum rubbed his dick against Terry's asscheeks before lightly prodding the tip against the hole.

"Yes…." The Delphox spread his cheeks willingly, ready to feel his father inside him once again. He felt the tip slowly start pushing in and let out a loud whine feeling his body react and made a spike of pleasure shoot up his spine.

"Nnnnngh...Still t-tight...How much do I….have to pump just to keep you open….?" Horum grunted, still surprised to have resistance on his cock and making things harder.

"E-Every….day….Papa!" Terry cried out as he tried to relax, but the cock he came to love in one day was too good as he felt the tip push in and started feeling tingles as slowly the rest followed.

"Fuck…." Despite his filthy tongue, Horum slipped his cock inside his son, going in gradually as literally everything squeezed like it all wanted his seed early. "You were just begging for my dick all night, weren't you?" he grunted out.

"Yes, Papa…." Terry wanted nothing more at the moment than to feel his father's cock sheath inside him and dump every single drop it had to offer into his body. The need was too great and it dominated his mind.

Horum slowly pulled back with both him and Terry groaning before slamming back in as he heard his son let out a loud yip of pleasure.

"H-harder!" the boy demanded, grabbing onto the dragon's back and wrapping his legs around his waist as well. "Give me all of your lust, Papa!"

"Oh I'll give it to you alright…" He leaned down to the Delphox's ear. "I'll give you every last drop…" He slowly pulled back and slammed back inside his son and started building up a rhythm.

"Oh Papa!" moaned Terry as his tight ass was trying to cling onto his father's dick as his body was buzzing with heat and pleasure with each thrust into his ass. His tongue lolled out as he panted almost like a dog.

Horum was in heaven. Tight hole, recipient partner, and a reckless pace that sent bolts of pleasure through his cock with every thrust. He didn't even bother to hide his growls as he wanted Terry to know that only he could bring this pleasure and he'd make the world hear them if that's what it took.

A goofy look adorned the Delphox's face as his member shot precum onto his father's chest. His body was going numb while his mind was slowly going blank with each thrust. "Faster Papa! FASTER!"

The Garchomp figured, why not? His son-no...his mate-wanted it so bad, let's give it to him. He gripped onto the boy's hips a little tighter to force his cock in as he pleased. It felt like it got tighter the more he went in and pulled back before he started going faster.

Terry couldn't barely hold back his screams of utmost bliss, his shaft throbbing endlessly before blowing like a volcano, raining cum that splattered on himself and the Garchomp above him.

Horum didn't stop moving even after his son's eruption and instead went faster and harder, his son's dick flopping around at the speed as the Garchomp tried to push in as deep as possible.

"Papa…." was all Terry would mutter as pleasure rocked him to a fucked silly expression.

"Yes my little princess?" he grinned at Terry's expression as he didn't stop moving for even a second.

"W-when you….seed me….don't waste a drop….I want it all~..." he moaned, almost a plea as his rump grew red from their hips connecting so hard.

"Oh believe me. After I cum, I don't plan to let you leave until every drop of sperm is in your slutty bitch ass." he growled sucking on Terry's neck.

The Delphox whimpered, lifting his head to let his father do as he so wanted on his neck. Horum sucked on the neck, trying to leave his mark as he growled and his thrusts were starting to get frantic.

"Grrr….You taste good, princess….." the Garchomp nicked the young fox with his teeth, not breaking skin but surely leaving something.

"I'll….always be here….Papa…...so don't…...stop fucking me!" he moaned out feeling his cock twitch before more of his seed erupted out.

The repetitive tightness was getting to the pseudo-legend, his warm precum spurting out like a fountain. "I'm gonna lose it." he growled moving so fast his hips looked like a blur.

Terry smiled warmly, clenching down hard. "B-blow that damn, Papa! Release inside me!"

"Raaaaaahhhh!" roared Horum as he slammed inside one last time as his cock expanded and erupted inside his son's anus. The stream felt endless as it quickly flooded the boy's passage and gathered into his belly. Pumping and pumping, the Garchomp buckled a little to make the shots deeper.

Terry's eyes were rolled in the back of his head and his mouth was wide open in a silent scream of ecstasy as his belly bloated a little from the amount of cum pouring into him. It never seemed to end, and the warmth was soporific to his mind. Just when he thought he was filled to burst, it trickled off.

Horum panted and was about to pull out, but Terry weakly reached up and grabbed his shoulder.

"Stay….inside…..please…" Terry got out while panting.

The Garchomp nodded before staying put, letting the heat of his son's anus relax him. He walked over and sat down on the bed with Terry holding onto him with a content smile.

"That….was fun." Horum commented, stroking his boy's back.

"Amazing…." Terry got out while hugging his Papa and nuzzling his head into his chest. The seed inside him swirled around pleasantly.

"And I'm sure that was the loudest I've heard from you. It would make OTHERS think I was hurting you." At 'others', something thunked against the door. Both looked at the door with Horum narrowing his eyes.

"Alright, I know you're out there! Either open up and show us, or I do a clean sweep tomorrow and start firing employees!"

The threat of being laid off led to the eavesdroppers, or rather voyeurs, revealing themselves-the maids that were helping Terry put on their outfit.

"Any reason you were eavesdropping on us?"

They shuffled along their feet and remained silent.

"If I don't get an answer in three seconds, I start firing in alphabetical order."

They whimpered before the head maid stepped up. "We're sorry sir...We've been rooting for him over the years and we only wanted to see if he was alright."

"Wait, so all of you have been helping him?" he asked pointing to each maid. They all nodded, looking down at their feet.

"Don't be mad at them, Papa…." mumbled Terry who was half awake and half asleep while looking up at his father. "They just didn't want to see me sad…"

"It's true", one of the other maids added, "he used to cry to us about how others have made fun of his appearance and why he barely goes out. Most time were because he wasn't sure whether or not to….uh…"

"Be yourself, is that it?" Horum asked looking at his son.

"Y-yeah….I didn't know how you'd take it so….I just...kept acting like a boy…" he stated.

"Well I'm gonna say something, and only once. From now on…..please be yourself, princess."

Terry smiled widely. "Of course Papa."

The maids shared a gush at this moment and hugged each other.

"Now then, I'd like some alone time with my son if you don't mind." he spoke looking at the maids.

"Of course sir." they responded. They bowed politely and left the room.

"Thank you, Papa." smiled Terry leaning up and kissing Horum's cheek.

"Anything for my princess." the Garchomp grinned, hugging the boy to his chest. "So, you wanna keep going or just call it a night?"

The Delphox rubbed his belly. "I'd love for another round….but I get the feel...that I should rest."

"Sleep it is then." Horum stretched before lying down on the bed. Terry nestled on his chest as he used a claw to pick the blanket up and cover both of them.

"Mmm...Feels so warm, Papa." the Delphox noted.

"Well as long as we have free time, we can do this again and again." he smiled rubbing Terry's back.

"I'll be sure to take advantage of that~." he replied, sighing in satisfaction.

"Goodnight, princess…" Horum closed his eyes to let sleep take him.

"Night Papa…" And like that, father and son lovers turned in for the night, sex and sweat left to pewter out.

(Timeskip)

Ever since that life changing day and night, Terry and his Papa had gone ahead to make the most out of their new relationship.

They used every chance they could have to have a little fun, mostly ending with Terry being a cum-filled mess or looking like he got a pearly shower. Horum couldn't be anymore satisfied with these outcomes and never felt ashamed for doing it. In fact, he made it clear to the other maids Terry would be his own personal maid who cleaned his office, but he mainly used that as an excuse to fuck his son senseless dressed up like that.

The boy couldn't have been any happier. Of course, over time the relentless screwing left Terry feeling a lot more full than he should, so one day he asked Horum for an appointment to see if it would complicate their screwing.

The doctor he called had taken the regular tests of temperature, blood pressure, and everything else. But so far everything seemed fine. Except for one that made him hand Terry a small pink and white stick and told him to urinate on it to properly know.

Horum was nervous as the doctor examined that test, hoping he hadn't done something to his boy with their fun. But what the doctor told them was definitely a surprise.

"Oh he's fine, just pregnant." replied the doctor while patting Terry on the back. "Congratulations."

That was certainly the biggest change of their lives that day, and when they checked for how many….Well Horum was relieved to hear right now Terry just had one at the moment. So, with the news and a time, they went home and spread the word. The maids were surely ecstatic and they spruced up a good dinner.

That night both decided to merely enjoy the others company as the doctor mentioned it was a good idea to try and hold off on sex until Terry gave birth. Of course that didn't mean they couldn't taste the other after they finished dinner. And boy did Terry have fun milking his father for every drop he would deliver. The mansion was filled with nothing but pleasure-filled roars that night before dawn broke through the horizon.

But with the news of his pregnancy, it also brought with it the strange cravings and mood swings too. Like this sort of berry souffle with all kinds of sauces on it. It made Horum want to sneeze whenever he saw his son eating it.

Heck, the mood swings were far more trouble than the simple cravings. On certain moments, he'd be calm, then he'd blow up, saying some rather hurtful things that Horum knew he'd never mean. Of course, the most difficult ones were when he just got really suggestive and flirty. Basically trying to get some action knowing there was a baby on the way.

And as the months slowly crept by, Terry's belly got bigger and more swollen. And with it, his mood swings and cravings got to a point where they seemed real. But, they soon went away with a little reconciling-or more like jerking off in front of his face while Horum simply sat there.

Pretty soon Terry felt contractions and knew today was the day.

"P-papa…" the Delphox whined, limping towards his father. Horum immediately stopped everything and walked over to him in strides.

"What? What's wrong!? Is the baby coming?"

Terry nodded with a grimace as Horum walked over and started carefully leading Terry to the car to get him to the hospital. He tried his best not to speed as he zoomed down the streets, constantly looking over to check on his son.

When they got there Horum immediately demanded a doctor for his son who winced as the contractions were getting closer together. The receptionist quickly called in and the boy was on a stretcher in no time. Of course, usual procedure demanded Horum stay outside, but his snarl convinced them to make an exception.

Now we find Terry breathing raggedly as he laid on a table with Horum beside him. He clenched on his father's claw with enough force to possibly break bones as his contractions worsened. "I-it hurts so m-much…"

"Don't worry Princess. The doctor will be here soon." comforted Horum who winced at his son's strength.

"I need them here  **now!** "

Horum gulped as Terry said the last word while baring his teeth with extreme rage. He was so glad he wasn't a doctor because if he didn't get here fast, Terry would hunt him down after getting this egg out.

"They'll..g-get here, okay? Look, see?" From the window, they could see the team rushing in to help with the delivery.

Terry just silently growled as the team rushed in and started getting the equipment set up.

"Sorry about that. Elevators these days, right?..." The glare on the Delphox's face didn't dissipate. "...right."

" **HURRY UP!"** roared Terry who looked ready to jump off the table and wring the doctor's neck.

"S-sorry!" The team panicked to get everything set up, and soon the monitors were good and running. "A-alright sir….where's the baby?"

"INSIDE ME YOU BASTARD!" yelled Terry whose anger seemed to affect the bed as a small flame lit up next to his paw.

"Where inside you, I mean?"

"Un, in his ass." spoke Horum who rubbed Terry's head to try and calm him down so he didn't nearly burn the doctor alive.

"Oh! Alright. Been awhile since I worked on a male pregnancy, but I should be able to help him out no problem."

The Garchomp nodded while trying to keep his son cool.

Terry growled before screaming again, the contractions shifting to the egg moving to his passage.

"Alright men, let's get this egg out." spoke the doctor as he put the gloves on after washing his hands. The team worked on cleaning off the Delphox currently in labor, hoping to help relax his body.

"Alright I want you to try and push when I give the word." spoke the doctor as he needed to make sure the egg came out safely.

"One…." Horum had a feeling he might lose his claw and switched for his left one.

"Two…." Terry took a deep breath.

"Three. Push!" The room rang with the screams of a pregnant male as the egg slowly slipped into place, taking a lot out of Terry to keep up before he slumped.

"Alright, it's safe." spoke the doctor before handing it to another to make sure it was cleaned up as he stood up taking his gloves off. "You did well sir."

The Delphox panted heavily, trying not to think about the throbbing in his anus as he stared at the egg. The doctor handed it to him as he gingerly held it in his arms with a smile. "Look at him...Papa…"

"Yep...Heheh…." Horum was nervous, mostly because the egg was not of Terry's colors...They were his colors. "Any names in mind?"

Terry panted while trying to roll names around in his head that sounded good. "Hmm...I wanna say Tonga...or even something like Brady."

"Hmm, Brady sounds nice." Horum nodded. "But what if it's a girl?"

"Then it'll be Kora, or Ignas."

"Both sound beautiful." smiled Horum kissing Terry on the forehead.

"Thanks." The doctors, satisfied with their work, decided to leave. All but one-the director of the hospital.

"So am I safe to assume you are the father?" he asked to Horum.

"Well...yes. Just don't tell the wrong people." the Garchomp replied.

"Tell them what? Based on what just happened, it seems more like your son just happened to get knocked up by some random Garchomp or Gabite, who never showed up." replied the director giving them a thumbs up. "And if he never shows up, well you'd just be helping your son raise it like a grandparent, correct?"

It took a minute for the information to click in Horum's head. "Oh…."

"After your son has had some time to regain his strength and we make sure the egg is completely healthy, he can return home to raise it there." and with that, the Director turned and left the two of them be.

"Well then Papa. Looks like we won't be having trouble after all." Terry noted after the door closed.

"Well maybe one." Horum smiled resting a claw on his son's shoulder.

"What?"

"Getting sleep when this little fella hatches and wakes us up in the middle of night." joked Horum looking at the egg with a smile.

"Oh that?" Terry laughed at this, looking down at the egg. "Yep, that will be a problem. I'm sure we can handle it."

"You betcha, Princess." smiled Horum before pressing his lips against Terry's.

The Delphox hummed and kissed back happily, accepting everything to the point of opening his mouth. Both their tongues swirled with one another as the camera zoomed in on the egg before darkening.

(Timeskip)

We find our loving couple watching from their patio over their yard, two little something zooming across the vast fields.

"Get back here Brady!" cried one of the objects.

"Not a chance, Kora!" yelled the other.

A closer look showed the two figures as a Gabite called Brady being chased by his sister, a Braixen, Kora. They were eagerly playing Tag, chasing each other in what seemed like blurs.

"At this rate I'm gonna go dizzy." chuckled Horum at the speed their kids had.

"They get it from you, you know?" Terry bopped him on the snout.

"Touche, my little Princess." he purred pulling Terry onto his lap while kissing his neck.

The Delphox opened his neck, letting his father, and lover, do as he please as their kids dashed nearby. He let out a moan as his father suckled on a sensitive spot he always liked and felt one of the claws rub his thigh. "D-don't get too eager….The kids might see…"

"Well you never know. When they get older, we'll have to give them the talk and they might want to experiment with each other." he growled nipping at his neck.

Terry muffled the cry that would have alerted them. "W-well...maybe not right now. Okay?...They look really cute, r-right?"

"Of course. But maybe that's because their mother is so sexy and hot." he growled moving Terry on his lap in a way that hid his slowly growing erection.

"Oh, you. Always r-riling me up…." he mumbled, biting his lip.

Horum grinned before kissing the back of his son's neck while feeling the tip of his cock rub against Terry's ass and very close to his anus. The kids chose that time to run back to their parents.

"Mommy!" "Daddy!"

"Ah, did you too tire yourselves out already?" asked Horum who put up a smile without stopping as his cock rubbed across Terry's ass.

"Yeah….Daddy….We're pooped." Kora griped, doubled over in exhaustion.

"Mhm….I'm thirsty…" Brady added, looking at Kora.

"Well if you're thirsty, go right ahead and get a drink." spoke his father.

"Okay!" they both cheered, running inside the house.

"I wonder if he has a little crush on his sister." Horum wondered to himself as the tip of his cock prodded against Terry's anus.

"If t-they do...we'll have to show 'em it's not wrong…" the Delphox added, grinding a bit against the tip of that fat shaft.

"Agreed. And we can tell them the story of how we got together." he grinned before pushing up as his cock slowly entered Terry's ass.

"Ooooh….~ Yeah..Show them how h-happy we are…" the Delphox muttered, letting himself sink around his father's dick.

"Instead of talking to them when the time comes, showing them would be faster." Horum brought his claws under Terry's thighs and gripped them before lifting Terry up so he had room before he started moving upward into his ass.

The new position had the fox moaning above his father, starting to lose control of his octaves.

"Man, if I knew you'd feel this tight sitting on my lap, I'd make sure you never sat anywhere else." grunted Horum who tried stuffing his cock all the way in before pulling out.

"W-well...You never asked….You always took me from behind~..." Terry moaned, closing his eyes to enjoy this more.

"Well from now on, we'll make this your own personal seat. You just let me do the rest." he growled while sucking on Terry's neck as he started going faster in and out of the tight hole.

The Delphox nodded his agreement and made some loud moaning ring through their area, probably alerting the kids or even the maids. But he wasn't caring right now. Now, what mattered was how much longer he had before he lost it on that cock.

"Fuck! I'm gonna lose it! Looks like you really sucked all my sperm out last night." he joked while making sure to help by lowering his son with each thrust.

"It w-was too good and you know IIIIIIT~!" One thrust in particular hit home on the prostate and Terry's member jolted to life, just about ready to cum.

"Well with the way you're moaning, looks like dinner's gonna be late so I can dump my load right into your slutty ass."

"Do it then~!" The Delphox cried out one more time before splurting seed out in front of them, shooting with every thrust that jarred his body.

Horum held Terry down and slammed into him one last time before his cock erupted his seed inside. This went on for about five minutes, the stream seeming to never end before it came to a trickle. Both dragon and fox panted heavily from the excursion, Terry more so.

"Wonder if I should start wearing protection. Unless you feel like giving those two a baby sibling." he smiled rubbing Terry's belly.

"I thought...y-you said...you couldn't fit condoms…."

"Hmm, good point. Well, guess we're gonna have to just pray to Arceus then."

"Yeah…." Terry sat down in his new chair, panting heavily.

"But you know what? I think I forgot something. Sure we have a house, kids, and each other, but there's something missing for you." he smiled standing up.

The Delphox stayed close. "What?"

Horum leaned down under his chair and pulled out a small box before holding it out and opening it. "A ring."

Terry was speechless, gazing at the ring with his mouth agape.

"Princess, after all the time we spent together, having two kids, and seeing this side of you that makes me speechless everyday, I have one question. Will you do me the honor and be more than my daughter, lover, and become my wife?"

Horum looked in every way serious, and kept eye contact with Terry. He really wanted to do this. The Delphox himself….or herself...felt happier than any moment of his life. Without a word, he wiped his watering eyes and shakily reached up for the ring. He pulled it out from the cushion inside the box and brought it to his finger before sliding it on and found it fit perfectly.

"...I-i do…..I do…." he muttered, embracing his new fiance with every bit of emotion he had.

Horum smiled and held his soon bride-to-be before Terry pulled back, held his cheeks and pressed their lips together in a loving and passion filled kiss.


End file.
